The Shadow Ring
by MarvelGeek13
Summary: Reborn calls an old friend to become part of the family. Who is she? Why was her ring not heard of? Is a romance between my OC and idk who yet. So please read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm making a new story sooooo yeah

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Character Information: Zin Kurayami

Looks: Medium-ish black hair with bangs, Blue eyes, And short (a little shorter than Tsuna) wears a black and white striped shirt with black jeans and chucks.

Personality: Short temper when family is brought up, but all in all is loving, kind, and mostly gets along with everyone, and also likes violence very much

Other OC's will be brought up later

Summary: Reborn finds a new member of the family. Who is she? And why does no one know about her? How come the guardians never heard about her ring flame?

**Chapter one: Prologue**

~_The gate is knocked in the town is aflame and it's ours for the taking and you get the fame_~

A girl sung as she walked away from the burning warehouse. Flipping out her phone she held it to her ear and waited a minute before speaking "Mission successful" a moment of silence before another female voice spoke "Is he still alive?". The girl blinked "ummmmm no" another silent moment before the person on the phone screamed "DAMN IT ZIN I TOLD YOU NOT TO KILL HIM!". "Well sorry he started it, said I was too weak to actually kill him" Zin said while rubbing the back of her head. "SO YOU KILLED HIM!". The person on the phone screamed yet again "Damn it Luna no need to yell he was useless to us anyway" Hearing a deep sigh on the other side of the line Zin smiled knowing she won this battle. "Fine whatever, this doesn't helps your case at all you know that right?" Luna said with a bored tone "yurp" chirped Zin with a smile on her face. Another sigh was heard "Goodbye Zin" "See you when I get home Luna". After Zin put her cell away she looked up to the full moon then back down to the ring around her necklace before smiling "what a day I think I need a nap" before disappearing into the darkness of the forest with the burning building left in her wake.

Back at the base

The front door was slammed opened when a voice screamed "HONEY I'M HOME!" which also followed by sighing maids around the base. "Damn Zin why do I put up with you" said Luna as she walked out of her office. *innocent face* "because you love me….." said Zin. "Whatever we have to talk" said Luna with a serious face "If it involves feelings I don't care" replied Zin " No Reborn called" Luna said. Zin also became serious when this was heard Luna spoke up again "He said he has a job for you".

**Done first chapter is coming soon please comment if you like it or anything just comment please**


	2. Chapter 2

I'M BACK *rape face* face I now sorry the first chapter was short and thank you for reviews. I loves them

Two weeks Later

A young girl walks down the streets of Japan, while staring up at the sky. When suddenly she walked into a lamp post. "JESUS MOTHER OF ALL GLORY!" she said while holding her nose to stop the bleeding.

As she sat up and looked around she realized one important thing. "I think I'm lost?" she said to herself. "Maybe I should go left, no I should go right" the girl continued to mumble to herself as parents moved their kids farther from the strange girl. "no I'll wing it" she said while getting up and wondering around.

Namimori High school

Tsuna and the gang are all in class like normal while Reborn silently watches from the window

"she's late" he mutters to himself "Probably lost" Reborn thinks to himself 'should I go look for her? No she figure it out somehow' after that thought he smirks to himself.

After the class is over Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto are the only ones left.

"Ehhh Reborn why are you smirking?" Tsuna said fear could be heard in his voice.

"It seems your new family member is here" Reborn replies'

This caught everyone's attention.

"What do you mean new family member" Yamamoto asks tilting his head to the side

" We don't need anyone else tenth is fine with just us" Gokudera says pissed off "plus I don't want to pick up more slack Baseball freak and lawn head are enough.

"No need to be mad Gokudera she is capable of fighting to take care of herself and her family" Reborn says while smirking again " No need to be jealous"

"Che we'll see bout' that" was Gokudera's only reply.

"I can't wait to meet her" Yamamoto says with his big goofy smile plastered on his face.

"What kind of ring is she reborn?" Tsuna asks now curious of this new family member.

"The Shadow ring" Reborn says nonchalantly

Back with the lost one

'Three hours of walking blah I'm soooo bored' Zin thought to herself as she turns the corner she notices something. A school

"hm maybe I can find something there to entertain me" Zin said out loud walking closer to the school gates.

" no one should be here school should be over, so I guess no one would mind if I just let myself in" she said walking in.

While she walked through the halls of the school looking into the rooms as she passed by them. She soon reached the second floor. Bored as hell already. "I wonder if I can find the science lab maybe I can blow stuff up" she said

When all the sudden something cold was pressed to the back of her neck

"Trespassing is against the rules herbivore" a voice growled.

"Well that's no way to treat a new student" Zin replied

"If you are a new student then why are you not wearing a school uniform" The voice said pressing the metal object closer to her neck.

'Shit was I really caught that fast' Zin thought to herself

"Answer me herbivore or I'll bite you to death" the voice said more irritated now.

"Well you see I'm new here and I was just looking around" Zin replied back. Turning around to see her offender. Steel gaze locked with a blue gaze " I don't want to come here tomorrow and get lost, and be trouble to anyone" Zin replied as innocently as she could.

"che get out of here before I bit you to death herbi-"

"yeah yeah yeah herbivore I get it you said it before but I'll have you know I like my meat thank you very much" Zin cut him off before he could continue. After that said zin walked away further into the school.

And done chaper 1 hope you liked it I'll update soon please review if you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Back with Reborn

"_What kind of ring is she reborn?" Tsuna asks now curious of this new family member._

_"The Shadow ring" Reborn says nonchalantly_

"…"

"…"

" …. What the hell kinda ring is that!" Gokudera shouts breaking the silence and answering the question that was on everyone's mind.

Reborn taps the rim of his hat out of his face and looks at them with his button like eyes. "It's a very rare and dangerous flame, The last shadow flame recorded was from the 1st generation Vongola family."

"WAHH how come no one else had the flame?" Tsuna yells showing his no-good Tsuna side.

"How is it dangerous?" Yamamoto asks from his position sitting on the desk next to Gokudera.

Reborn smirked at their reactions "Well because everyone who were supposed to have the shadow ring before, all went crazy."

"So far I went through the entire first and second floor and no science lab, Well I believe I'm getting bored of this" Zin said while walking up to the third and final floor.

"I hope I don't bump into Mr. Carnivore, though I won't mind a good fight" She said with a sinister smile appearing on her face. After that thought popped into her head she remembered what Luna said the night before she left.

_~Flashback~_

_Sitting in front of a large wooden desk in a also large chair that faced the desk, The chairs twin which was as facing the desk was empty. The thunder storm outside was giving most of the light into the room due to the lighting flashing though the huge window that covered most of the wall . Book shelves on the other walls were filled with old and new books. There were also two people in the room one behind the huge ass desk and one in the silk chair. _

_It was quit before one of the figures talked_

"_This is a creepy ass room you know that right?" Zin said while looking at the figure behind the desk_

"_Shut the hell up, it's not that bad" Luna said pouting turning her head away from Zin while crossing her arms_

"…_touché "Zin muttered._

"_Well you're here for a reason, Do you know what that reason is?" Luna said while she leaned forward putting her chin against her knuckles staring at zin with a look of seriousness._

" _I swear to god that was Zeus who lit the couch on fire!" Zin said quickly_

"_that's not why you're here…wait what couch?" Luna said _

"_couch? What is this couch you speak of? So why am I here" Zin replys looking side to side._

"_Mmhmm" Luna hums "You know how your going to meet with Reborn"_

"_yeah so what of it?"Zin says looking at Luna happy about not having to talk about the couch._

"_You do know your going to Japan right?" Luna says examing Zin as she sat in frount of her._

"…_.yeah"Zin says after a short pause trying to think of where this is going._

"_Zin we are in Italy it's a long trip from here to Japan" Luna says strick seriousness in her voice._

"_?...so"_

"_Zin that means if you lose control we can't come stop you. All I ask of you is to say calm not engage in any fights unless you have to." Luna says_

"_yes sir"Zin says with a lazy soulot of her hand_

"_Zin just promise me you won't kill anybody. And don't be a smart-ass" Luna says getting annoyed with the 'sir' comment_

"_Promise" Zin says getting up and walking toward the door_

"_I'm leaving in two hours" zin says as she opend the door_

"_What are you going to do till then" Luna askes _

"_Simple. Take a nap~" Zin sung as she walked out of the room._

_Sighing Luna shock her head and went back to doing paper work but Zin stuck her head back into the door smiling like a mad man "oh and Luna about the smartass comment"_

_Luna looked at her with suspeion " yes? What about it"_

_Zin's smile got bigger before singing " it's better than being a dumass~" with that she closed the door but behind the safty of the door she yelled " LIKE ZEUS!-hahahahahahaha"_

_As Zin's laughter drifted down the hallway all luna could do was shake her head while saying "the things I put up with"_

**Present time**

"So no fighting. Grrrrr there goes half of my fun." Zin mutted walking down the halls going into every unlocked room.

"How did they go crazy?"


End file.
